


Falling Stars

by RosyWitch



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Because let's be real those books didn’t make a lick of sense, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multi, My boy got a lot to live up for, Self-Insert, This is based purely on the movies, but we gon get into it, forget that OC tag, listen this is purely self-insert, no beta we die like men, oof the emo is strong in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyWitch/pseuds/RosyWitch
Summary: Everything is beginning to settle down after the new King and soon-to-be Queen take down the Isle's barrier.While Mal is figuring out where Auradon's newest residents will stay and how to support those who wished to stay on the isle, Hades spots an incoming ship.A ship of ancient Greek design...
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Gil/Jay (Disney: Descendants), Hades/OC - Relationship, Jane/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this is pure self-indulgence, so if you ain't down with that, see ya later!
> 
> Not sure how many chapters this is gonna be... so buckle in for a whole lot of useless Greek trivia shoved down your throats!

Even after being welcomed with arms wide open, being trusted to walk right beside the King and Queen of Auradon, Hades felt removed from the celebrations. Everyone was so... _cheerful_. That wasn’t anything he was against, but when you grow up being compared to your brother, the golden child, it’s hard to remain chipper. 

Also, he’d gotten pretty used to his caverns; there was too much sunshine, too many colors, too much noise. 

So, the second the party flooded onto the front lawn of the _preppiest_ castle he’d ever seen, Hades slouched into the darkest corner he could find. Some habits were too hard to break. He made sure to keep an eye on his daughter, who was growing on him at an astonishing rate.

When it became clear she was actually the life of the party, he relaxed just a tiny bit. The rough stone that pressed through his leather duster along his back helped to ground him and he stared up to the sky. It had been 20 years since he’d seen that beautiful blue. 

When he had been God of the Dead, he had gone longer without seeing it, but at least it had been his choice then. It was one of the few he had ever had. He had never asked to be the sole guard of the deceased, that had been decided for him by his oh so virtuous brother, Zeus. And even that was stripped from him. 

Mal, though... She was his choice from the beginning, but her insane mother grew tiresome after a year or two. By then, Mal was an adorable, chubby-cheeked menace; a real chip off the old block. She reminded him of another bouncing baby he once knew...

That had been the clincher; he had ruined Hercules' life by stealing him away and trying to kill him multiple times. Did he truly have the right to have a kid of his own? Maybe, he thought morosely one night, she deserved a better father. There weren’t many options on the Isle, but it couldn’t be worse than anything he would teach her. 

Now look at her! Soon-to-be Queen of Auradon, a powerful mage in her own right, and the Isle’s savior. Great Gaia, she was miles beyond him. Hades smothered a ridiculous grin that threatened to show up. It was easily taken over by the wave of guilt that flooded him soon after. He was unsure if he really deserved her love and forgiveness.

After all these years, he had learned to temper it so it no longer overwhelmed him. Taking a breath, Hades looked back to the tunnel that led to the new bridge to the Isle. That way led to the ocean, beyond which lay his true home. Did they even know what happened to him? Did they care? 

He knew he didn’t deserve their consideration after all he had done. That was in the past. What was important was the here and now, his daughter calling to him across the courtyard to meet her little crew. 

He shook off his melancholy and strode confidently over, leaving those complicated feelings in the shadows where they belonged. He once thought he belonged there too, but now he knew his place was next to Mal in the sun.

...Right?

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**_3 months later_ **

It was amazing what a little magic could do when people worked together to guide it. Hades’ ember and Uma’s sea magic combined cut the workload in half. In just a few weeks, some of the Isle had moved to the mainland, while the majority stayed where they felt at home.

Uma and Mal were in conference for days, working through the logistics of those who moved and those who stayed. The new mainlanders would need housing and all children were offered free enrollment to Auradon Prep, if they chose. 

Those who stayed on the Isle, now being referred to as The Found, required a severe economic boost. With the border wide open, trade negotiations were being agreed upon. The Found provided vital coastal resources and in return, teams that had been handpicked by the King himself moved through the slums. They brought with them technological advancements and assisted with city gardens, encouraging self-reliance. 

That had been Mal’s idea and Hades was damn proud of it.

Hades watched from his gate entrance at the teams who passed by. Barely adults, they goofed and pushed each other, on their way back to Auradon for dinner. For a minute, he considered heading back himself. He’d told Mal he needed some time to pack his belongings to bring back to his new home on the mainland. A single suitcase rested next to him; all he really had to his name. 

He smirked to himself. _Once I was a god,_ Hades thought, _now look at how far I’ve come._

Truthfully, he had needed some space from his new family. They had been accommodating and warm with the welcomes, but Hades could see the strained look they got sometimes when he’d make too coarse a joke or too sly a comment. 

Well, what did he expect? Rome wasn’t built in a day. He could probably stay the night, for old times sake, give Mal and her prince some space. He’d hassled them enough, although he made sure to set up a simple spell that let him know if anything was... _amiss_. Just because they were engaged didn’t mean he wouldn’t watch out for his baby.

He’d let too many years go by doing the exact opposite of that. 

Shaking the cobwebs from his mind, he hefted the case up and sauntered up the stairs to the right. They led him through a maze of metal walkways and thickets of laundry lines, paint-chipped nails tapping out an old rhythm against the spray painted bars. Up, up, and up to the rooftops where he’d spent many nights gazing at the sky, missing the stars.

Now, his view of the galaxy was unfettered by any smog or storm clouds. There was an old cot he’d dragged up here one night, tucked under an overhang to protect it from the elements. Hades threw himself down, wiggling to get comfortable, ready to drift off.

But it seemed that his thoughts would grant him no rest. He groaned, sitting up with a huff. Gods, if only his brain would shut up for once. How was he supposed to get any sleep with all these feelings the past few months had stirred up?

Giving up on sleep for the time being, he leaned against the railing that bordered the rooftop. On this side, he could see the ocean fade into the horizon, away from Auradon. Towards home. 

Hades knew that these feelings of guilt would go away if he was absolved by the other side of his family, those he betrayed. But that was impossible, laughably so. Mal maybe had been able to forgive him his crimes and soothe the tensions between her father and her fiance’s family, but she hadn’t been the one he’d kidnapped and tried to murder. 

Melancholy thoughts clouded his mind even as his piercing eyes scanned that thin blue line that seperated the blue of the sea and the black of the night sky. He wasn’t really paying attention, too absorbed in his own mind, which was why he almost missed the little brown smudge that was floating closer. 

Suddenly alert, Hades straightened up. 

_A boat?_

He frowned, knowing none of the neighboring countries were due for port for another week or so. It looked old-school as well, with actual rigging and 2 sails, the body of the craft sunk low in the water. Almost... _Grecian._

Hades felt a funny feeling form in his stomach. Was it worry? Excitement? Dread? He wasn’t quite sure, but as the ship drifted closer to the shores of Auradon, he knew he’d find out soon enough.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It didn’t take long to find Mal when Hades returned to the mainland, ditching the idea of staying the night on the isle. Someone would need to know about the boat; the sentries and watchtowers of Auradon wouldn’t have spotted it yet. It was too old to show up on their radar and it was only because of his godly sight that he saw it at all.

“Dad! You sure took your time.” Mal exclaimed when they crossed paths somewhere in the palace. The princling was nowhere to be seen (Mal insisted he learn to use his title, but Hades liked to tease the kid) a fact which Hades cursed. They didn’t know anything about this ship but it filled Hades with a sense of foreboding. 

“Yeah, yeah sorry... I-I uh-” Hades trailed off, still scanning the halls while Mal followed behind. 

“Why are you so distracted?” Mal laughed, chasing after him. “You didn’t see mom did you? Not sure if she ever turned back from a lizard, so watch your step over there.”

Hades barely heard her, on the lookout for that perfect little mop of golden hair. Finally he gave up the ghost and turned to his daughter.

“Where’s Ben? He needs to know; there’s a ship coming in, they wouldn’t detect it.” He knew his words were rushed, making little sense. But every second that passed brought an increasing sensation of queasiness in his gut. 

“A ship? Ok well, I’m sure if they decide to make port in Auradon, we’d welcome it just fine without all the fuss. What colors was it flying?” Mal stared, unsure how to handle a worried Hades. It had never happened, nothing ruffled her father’s feathers. Believe her, she had tried. 

“No colors. Mal... I’m pretty sure it’s from Greece,” Hades admitted. When Mal barely reacted, he tried again. “If I’m right, it’s not gonna be pretty when they see me here.” 

“I can imagine,” Mal whispered, quickly catching on. With the ease of practice, she ran through a mental list of exactly what she would need to do to save her family from being torn apart yet again. It was almost second nature at this point. So she immediately had an idea. “Then we don’t let them see you.” 

“Brownie points for trying, girlie, but it hardly matters. If there’s a god on that boat, they’ll be able to sense my aura from a parasang away.” Hades said and growled in frustration, stalking up and down the corridor. Mal stopped him from practically pulling out his hair by taking his hands in hers.

“Ok, so if we can’t help that, then we hide your identity; change your outfit, cover your hair.” She said, still convinced they could pull this off. 

“This isn’t like the time Ben followed you to the Isle, Mally!” He yelled, said blue hair flaming up with agitation. “A damn beanie isn’t going to stop any God or Goddess worth their salt from recognizing me on the spot!” 

“Well what do you expect me to do, dad? Just let them drag you back? I just got you back myself!” Mal’s own voice raised to a shout, her own green eyes glowing with fervor. “They’ll have to go through me to even touch you!” For a second, they glared at each other, each unwilling to back down; just like old times, Hades thought in the back of his mind. 

And yet, this time she was on his side. This time, she was ready to fight for him and the realization humbled him. He dropped his gaze first. 

"What in the world is with all the screaming?" King Ben and Beast finally found them, flying down the hall with concern written all over their faces. Ben pulled up short next to his fiancé and looked to her first for any sign that he should step in. The god had to give the kid that; he respected his daughter's counsel and her ability to handle a situation. 

Now, Hades wasn't sure how to approach the topic. He didn't want to get thrown out on his ass, left to fend for himself. But at his daughter's pointed raised eyebrow, he sighed.

"I spotted a ship far out to sea. Looks like it's heading this way and I'm fairly sure it's of Greek origin." He gritted out. 

Ben nodded in that way he had, both avidly listening and yet, still confused. "And that means you two had to get into a screaming match?" 

"Ben, if someone from Greece, from Mt. Olympus finds him here, they could take him." Mal explained. The king sighed and shook his head, sadness spilling from his frame.

"Mal... if they find him, there's not much I can do to stop them." His voice was gentle, but Hades could still see his daughter's heart break.

"What-? What do you mean?" Hades understood fully. "You'd let them take him? After everything I went through to get him back- Ben! I won't allow that!"

"Mally-" Hades tried to interject, pausing when she turned that green glare back on him. "Mal. The kid's right. I can’t expect to hide behind Auradon, not unless I want to start a war.” 

Those damn green eyes softened and began to well with tears. It was a weakness Hades didn't like to acknowledge but damn if it didn't melt his resolve into jelly. 

"But if..." Mal tried to pretend like she didn't perk up at his slow admission, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "If there isn't someone on the ship who recognizes me, I won't needlessly expose myself."

Hades didn't want to lose his daughter as much as she would hate to lose him. 

Determined once again, Mal gripped his hands, a fire in her eyes, "That's not going to happen. You aren't going anywhere."

He certainly hoped so.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The ship drew into port with the rising of the dawn. Hades had been correct; it was definitely Greek. Smooth, supple wood floated buoyantly across the surf until it came close enough to be tethered to the docks. Tanned and leathered men ran to and fro along the deck, preparing their trades to be hauled over and inspected. 

All of this, Hades watched from high above, clustered in a rocky alcove that had been carved into the cliff face. It was tempting to lean further over the edge of his tiny lookout, but the last thing he wanted was to be spotted.

At Mal's insistence (aka, refusing to let him leave the room), he wore one of his lesser used jackets. A deep hood plus a beanie (dammit Mal) cast his strong features into shadow until all you could see was the tip of his nose, chapped lips, and clever, cunning eyes. 

He was only to stay at this post until it was confirmed the boat was empty. From this vantage point, he could see each crew member and assess them for any godly aspects. With the dim light, any auras would be easy enough to spot.

_Already four ashore,_ Hades thought to himself, quickly growing bored with staying in one place. He'd spent centuries being confined to caves; he was finally warming up to days spent in the sun with his daughter and the family she'd found. 

Finally, the last sailor was off ship. The only person left was the Lochagos and soon enough, Hades sighed with relief, this would all be over.

Disinterestedly, Hades watched the Lochagos leave the cabin at the rear of the ship, a modern touch to the ancient design. But when he turned to offer a hand to someone still inside the room, Hades refocused. 

_The ship's too small to have many more passengers,_ he worried. Maybe it was a newly-wed Captain, showing his spouse the world he lived in. It was the 21st century, it was a likely story. Still, that odd feeling in his stomach had come back. 

Someone took the Lochagos' hand and stepped out into the soft morning light. It was a woman. No... there was no mistaking that unearthly glow. 

It was a Greek Goddess. 

Hades froze, hardly daring to believe his terrible luck. As he floundered for his next move, the goddess below looked up and directly at him.

Their eyes met and Hades could only whisper, "Well, shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Greece, not much has changed. The Olympians still laugh and party, wrapped in their own world of pettiness. 
> 
> A minor goddess drifts among them, hidden in plain sight. She lives as an apprentice of Hephaestus and finds wonder in the creative side of life. 
> 
> After all these years, most have forgotten Hades. The goddess was born after his disappearence and grew up with nightmares of the demon who stole a child and almost destroyed Olympus in his greed. So why does his abandoned hall beckon her...?

The dirt path was little more than a deer trail, picking its way precariously between coarse stones filled with holes. It was all the more difficult to traverse in the pre-dawn light. The pumice and ash strewn across the slopes bled into fertile land further below, both a boon and a warning. 

Rose had nearly reached the blurred line between them, heading down to the even lower rocky foothills. On this side of the volcano, dwellings were sparse which suited her just fine. Her whole life these days were spent in secrecy, nights filled with starry skies atop volcanoes with only Rani. The less people who knew about her, the better. 

This path she followed would lead down to the cracks in the foundation of the mountain, a twisting, serpentine labyrinth to dissuade visitors. Hephaestus would be expecting her back in the workshop soon; Helios' latest chariot was almost complete. 

As Rose journeyed further into the earth, she let her body follow the memorized trail and focused on the work ahead. Plenty of detailing for the finished bronze chariot (Hephaestus had finally convinced the god a few centuries ago that bronze lasted longer than gold and shone just as brightly), a few dozen arrowheads left to fashion, maybe work on some of her personal pieces if she had time. 

Inch by inch, the degree of heat rose the farther down she went. Just when it reached unbearable levels for mortals, the tunnel widened out to the first cavern. 

From wall to wall, piles of scrap metal filled the corners. One had to duck and weave to avoid jagged edges from scalping the poor unsuspecting victim. Rose was so used to it, she could do it with her eyes closed. 

“I’m back!” she shouted as she entered the second chamber. A grunt and rhythmic clanging was her only answer. She smiled to herself, comforted by the normalcy and ready for yet another day sweating over masterpieces. 

Sometimes she wondered how differently her life could be, a life spent in the sun, weaving flowers and reading on a river bank. Would she still be the same goddess? 

If only her family wasn’t so closely associated with Aphrodite's curses. 

Pushing those thoughts from her mind, Rose stopped by her workbench. It was sequestered in a tiny corner of the main workshop, completely out of view from the entrance. Aphrodite never stepped a foot further in than she had to anyway.

Covered in personal blueprints and metal shavings, Rose’s workbench was as familiar as the back of her hand. Here she had spent her adolescence, becoming absorbed in the intricate, yet logical, mechanitions of engineering. 

When her parents had sent her away, here to the blistering heat and harsh conditions, Rose had only felt hatred and derision. How was she to thrive down here? Her mother was the goddess of flowers and her father of the West wind! Beneath this mountain of steam and ash, Rose had felt trapped as she had never been before. 

But her rage was nothing compared to the volatility of Hephaestus’ forge. Rose was quickly humbled by the forces that waxed and waned in those caverns. He had been a kind and patient tutor despite his coarse exterior. 

Now, centuries later, Rose was trusted with high-priority jobs. Her small, deft hands had proven invaluable in this underground world of cyclops and impatient fingers. 

Donning her work apron, Rose let herself sink into the ease of the job. Arrow tips and hours of chiseling flew by, with barely a pause for food and drink. And soon, the cyclops began to sing.

She loved this point of the day; everyone in synchronization, letting their muscles feel through the drag and heft of the hammer, releasing the power through beautiful harmonies. Her voice was much higher than theirs, but they had long ago learned to expect it, and Rose playfully tripped along the melody. Sometimes she was way off, but more often than not, a shining genuine piece of music was born in their web of sound. None of their songs were written down; it was better to experience the pride for a moment and then let it float away. 

Rose was so caught in the complexity of her tune, that she failed to hear Rani come up to stand beside her. 

“Almost done?” Rani, or Urania the Muse of astronomy, peeked over her shoulder to see what Rose was working on. The metalsmith held her project up to be seen in the radiant glow from the furnaces. Delicate whorls encompassed the ball, shifting like ocean waves upon the very metal if you looked at it one way. From a different angle, they appeared like flowering veins of gold and silver. 

“I believe so.” Rose gave a self-satisfied smile. 

“Pretty! Does it do anything?” With a few flicks of her wrist, Rose presented the sphere to her friend again. It now opened like a little chest to reveal a shimmering opal. 

“I know you were searching for another anchor for your readings.” She smiled as Rani cooed over the gem. 

“This is perfect! It’s the first night of the full moon!” The sudden tight pressure of Rani’s arms knocked her off balance and onto the floor where they lay giggling.

“Take that horseplay out of my forge, if you insist on acting like children.” Hephaestus growled as he stomped by. The two goddesses paid him no mind, used to the God of the Forge and his gruff attitude. 

“As sweet as ever, Heph!” Rani chirped, sitting up and lending a hand to Rose. 

“Hmph. Rose, get the carriage ready for transport.” 

Still chuckling, Rose made sure the last of the durability spells were in place around the metal before easily hefting the chariot right at the cross section of axle and shaft. With most of the weight on her shoulders, it balanced well enough. Now it was just a short trip up to Olympus where Helios waited for it. 

_ Would it kill them to come to us for once?  _ Rose grumbled good-naturedly. It’s just how things went on Olympus. 

The gods and goddesses were comfortable in their reign, but they didn’t seem to realize how much the world was changing below them. Those of the forge witnessed the encroaching technological spread with minor worry. As long as there was a pampered deity on a mountain, there would be business and need for their skill. 

There were a few that moved with the times. Hermes, for example, was still tickled over the development of cloud storage. If there was one thing gods loved, it was irony. 

Urania delighted in the latest astronomical news. She frequented super powered telescope sites around the world most nights, although she still trusted the fates to guide her readings on full moons. 

Another deity had come to terms with technology quite easily as well. The thought of it terrified Rose however. Aphrodite had taken to the world of cell phones and instant messaging like a fish to water. She was even rumored to have a private jet stashed away somewhere.

The lack of anonymity these days threatened Rose’s well being. All she wanted was to remain below the radar, Aphrodite’s especially. After what she did to her grandmother... Rose sent a silent thank-you to her parents, as she often did, that from the start of her existence, she had been a secret. 

To have their daughter cursed by Aphrodite, in the same manner as her grandmother, was more than they could bare. So they hid her right beneath the goddess’ pointed nose. Hephaestus’ forge was the last place Aphrodite would visit, husband or no, therefore this was where Rose belonged. 

Every few decades, she would travel to Olympus with Hephaestus to drop off a delivery personally, and then sneak away for a quick visit with her mother and father. It had been a rather long time since Rose had last dropped by. Today would be the perfect time check in.

Hephaestus was waiting at the entrance, astride his donkey that Rose had won over by bringing sweet apples after each visit. With only a single nod to each other, they set out on the laborious trek. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Hall of Zeus; white, pearly, and ridiculously poofy. It hadn’t changed much in the last thousand years. Anytime Rose came up the mountain, she tried to spend the least amount of time here. It wasn’t ugly by any means, but it gave her a headache. Everything shifted and swirled and moved. She was accustomed to the solid earth beneath her feet and the surety of rock around her. 

But here was where Helios expected them. He liked to show off his newest chariot every time and the court loved to compliment each other. It was a lovely little cycle that had kept them amused for centuries. Rose couldn’t stand it. 

The second the cart was gently placed before the sun god, Rose backed away and melted into the crowd with practice. Hephaestus would be busy for the rest of the day distributing the rest of his commissions, too busy to notice his apprentice was missing. He was the only one who would have noticed anyway. 

The court tended to overlook the smaller gods and goddesses, those who deferred to the main 12 and their immediate offspring. 

_ Finally _ , Rose sighed to herself, relieved to be away from prying eyes,  _ I hope mom and dad aren’t entertaining any guests.  _

Although her parents were not technically together anymore, Rose and her brother were the only thing that kept them on civil terms. They even still housed together, keeping to their separate wings of their temple. Some visits, she only got to see one parent while the other had duties to attend to. 

Unlike the twisting, narrow trail down the mountain to Hephaestus’ forge, the roads here on Olympus slowly wound through the clouds. Paved marble lined the way, softly clicking below her boots. 

It wasn’t unusual for the streets to be abandoned this time of day. All the entertainment was in the main halls, far from her parents’ hearth. As Rose moved further out, the entrances to the halls that branched off the main route grew less and less opulent. She drew even with the last hall, the one hall that had always captured her attention. 

The Hall of Hades. 

All her life, she had heard the stories. She had been brought into this existence after the tragedy and triumph of Hercules. 

Over two thousand years ago, the eldest brother of the Olympians turned on his family. The hero Hercules, stolen from his crib and drained of his heritage, returned to throw the God of the Underworld into his own pit of souls. In the glow of their hero’s victory, no one cared where the traitor ended up, as long as it was far away.

Since he had never turned up again, it appeared to be  _ very _ far away. 

All the better, they said. The idea of that monster coming back to terrorize the newfound peace was nothing anyone wished for. As the ages passed, the horror stories only grew, venomous whispers curling into eager ears.

_ He was always skulking about, waiting for the chance to strike. _

_ Death followed him, like a miasma cloud. _

_ A cold, callous creature fit only for the shadows. _

Even Hephaestus had warned her young self about the dangers of envy. 

“This family can be a whirlpool of hate and treachery,” The god had sighed and shook his head sadly, his dark beard shining in the light of the forges. Rose, at the tender age of 1,000, had sat at his side. She’d spent the day pushing her body to the limit to please the master craftsman and in return, he’d offered his help to bind her aching bleeding fingers. With his gentle care, came the story. 

Of all the gods and goddesses, Hephaestus was the most likely to understand the viewpoint of a villain. But even he labeled the traitor as a monster, the boogeyman under the bed, a sinister stealer of souls. 

And yet, Rose still came to his hall whenever she found the chance. Why?

Dark and grim, the gates were chained shut, barring any entry. Her face pressed up against the frigid iron bars, her curiosity as strong as ever. 

Torches lined the columns down the hall, unlit and gathering dust. Even under the dust and gloom, Rose could tell that this hall had been very different all those years ago. Little ornamentation despite being the God of Wealth. The throne resting at the end of the chamber, however, grew from the base like a skeletal tree reaching black and boney fingers to the stars. 

Any furniture that once resided in the gallery was long gone. Wind whistled its lonely tune through the barren hall and buffeted Rose in the face. She leant into it as it carried far away scents of grass and mineral, earthly staples that were absent all the way up here.

And then, a strange, new scent. Something she hadn’t smelled here in the clouds before. 

_ Cedar, amber, and... pomegranates?  _

None of those belonged in the heavens. Perhaps her dad was away today, pushing a strong front to combat one from the coast. It hadn’t rained very heavily lately; the crops were due for a decent shower. 

As she turned to leave, Rose swore she heard a low voice coming from the back of the hall where the throne stood. She whipped back around to see... no one.

Perhaps it would be best to leave now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this chapter in half, so the next chapter will be about Rose as well. Don't worry, soon Hades will be back!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never been safe for Rose to visit Olympus, but she risks it now and again to visit her family, as estranged as they are. But in her parent's villa is only an old flame and a dire warning from her friend.
> 
> Rose must choose to stay and face the danger or leave the only home she's ever known. 
> 
> And something from the Kingdom across the sea is calling to her... What awaits her in Auradon?

The ominous whisper followed Rose like a specter, down the nauseatingly white road to the Temple of the West Wind. Only when the gentle greenery that draped across the colonnade appeared did she slow her pace. 

Probably just need something to eat, Rose shook off the fleeting chill that had crept over her shoulders. Pushing aside the vines, she called out for her brother. With no reply, she tried again.

“Karpos?” Her voice echoed through the seemingly empty building. Supposedly a twin to its original down in the Greek countryside, the temple had a bit more space than its brother. Thousands of years mellowed her parents’ tempers enough that they were able to share a living space without wanting to throttle each other. So extra rooms were fashioned to the sides of the complex, each as different as the sun from the moon. 

Rose checked her father’s wing first; barren and severe, the rough stone walls held little warmth. An oddity compared to most of the deities that resided on Olympus, Zephyros didn’t put much stock in a home. The West Wind was always on the move.

Empty, of course. 

Her mother’s wing, as colorful as to be expected, only held butterflies and bumblebees. The Goddess of Flowers was equally absent. 

An uncomfortable pressure flattened Rose’s spine, demanding she look over her shoulder. She could swear someone was watching her... There, from the field below the temple in the olive grove, someone was hiding. 

In one smooth motion that betrayed no indication she had cottoned on, Rose stooped, grabbed a stone, and flung it into the branches. 

“Ouch!” 

With a yelp, a body came crashing to the ground. Rose was quick to grab them by the collar and hoist them back up before they could flee. 

“Alright, alright! Mercy, Faidra, I’m unarmed.” The goddess that wriggled in Rose’s grasp held her hands up and gave her most charming smile. But, it had been centuries since that grin had worked on her. 

“Eulalia,” Rose growled. “What are you doing lurking in my parents’ gardens? And don’t call me that.”

Eulalia rolled her eyes, slipping out of Rose’s hands. “I still don’t get the nickname, but sure, sure. I was only waiting for your brother.” She sniffed, brushing imaginary dust off her tunic. 

“Why?” What would Eulalia want with Karpos? Probably causing trouble as always, trouble that Rose wanted nothing to do with.

“Ooh, is that a hint of jealousy in your voice I hear?” The smirk stretching across Eulalia’s smug face made her groan. 

"Oh yes, I'm so jealous of you and my brother, you got me," She made sure to lay the sarcasm on thick. The last thing she needed right now was the attention and annoyance of a past lover. "Why don't you make like a bee and buzz off?" 

"Come on, Faiya, I'm sure you're lonely wherever you hang out these days," Keeping up her pestering, Eulalia followed her back to the temple. "You never told me where you are anymore!" She pouted.

Rose snorted. "That's kinda the point." She tried her best to not show how the pet name needled her. 

“Well why don’t we spend some time today together? We can slip off and go lounge around Narcissus’ pool,” The other goddess skipped in front of Rose, wiggling her eyebrows. “It’’ll be like old times.” 

“If I remember correctly, old times consisted of you staring at yourself in the reflection more than you ever looked at me,” Rose pointed out.

“Gods, this was why we broke up, you’re so pessimistic.” Eulalia huffed. Anger reaching a boiling point, Rose finally snapped. 

“Then go find my brother! Leave me alone, I don’t need you bothering me!”

The silence that followed her yell spoke volumes. Eulalia turned away, arms crossed tightly over her chest and stalked back towards the grove. 

“Wait- Eulalia, I’m sorry!” Her rage vanished as quickly as her old lover did. “Gods, what is wrong with me?” Rose didn’t really hate Eulalia, but the affection she used to feel for the nymph had curdled into something sour that sat in her heart. When they had been together, it had been an innocent love. As Rose got older, a deep seeded fear of being burned like the other women in her family had taken root. 

So she broke it off. It hadn’t been hard; Rose and Eulali had been growing apart for decades at that point. 

But Eulalia was right: it was lonely down in the forge sometimes. Nights were spent at Urania’s side and days were toiled away in the heat of the earth. There was nobody in between to wipe the sweat from her brow or to explore hidden tunnels with. Likely, there never would be. Rose had promised herself to never let love be her downfall like her grandmother. 

Her grandmother. Eos, the Titan goddess of the dawn, was hardly seen after her rosy fingers touched the sky each morning. Her family knew that she kept herself locked away from the next heartbreak, never to come back down to earth. It had been too much for her soul.

A faint yell roused Rose from her thoughts. She ran to the entrance to meet Rani who was hunched over out of breath. 

“What’s wrong?” Rose asked, mind spinning through a dozen possibilities of what could have happened to put such a look of dread on her friend’s face. Short of the passing of a god, there was never reason for sadness or fear on Olympus. 

“Last night-” Rani tried to say, still panting. “Last night, I saw- I didn’t-” She spoke faster and faster, the sentences jumbling together. The goddess rubbed soothing hands up and down her friend's arms.

"Slow down!” Rose had never seen the muse so shaken. It took more than one bad prophecy to scare her ironclad friend. “What did you see?”

Finally, when Rani had gulped down enough air and stopped trembling, she looked up at Rose. An uneasy sense of foreboding filled Rose’s chest at the look in Rani’s eyes. 

“It’s Aphrodite... She will find you...and break you...” 

The silence that reigned once Rani said her piece was absolute. Rose was aware of a faint ringing in her ears, her breath growing more ragged with each passing second. 

It was her nightmare. Even the possibility of it happening, shook her to her core. 

“What...” Her voice came out way too high. Clearing her throat, she tried again. “What did you see exactly?”

Rani shrugged while they made their way back to the temple. They found a stone bench under a shady tree and sat huddled close together, the secret tethering them to one another. The cold stone was rough beneath Rose’s palms, but that didn’t bother her. It grounded her a bit more into reality, tugged her away from the possible future. 

“It’s never clear, you know that. I got bits and pieces.” Rani sighed, shaking her head and tucked some flyaways back behind her headband. She bit her lip, looking away in hesitation. Rose urged her on. 

“Of course, I saw you. It was night and there was someone else there... I couldn’t make out their face... You were facing an ocean. Then, it was you and Aphrodite, face to face, in a stone courtyard.” Glittering like obsidian, the Muse’s eyes cut Rose to the core. Those eyes may have witnessed her worst fear. 

“What can I do?” Under the cool shade, Rose watched the shifting leaves above to avoid the sad turn of her friend’s eyes. 

“Nothing.” Even though Rose expected it, the answer still burned like a knife. But, she took a steadying breath. The impossible was only a challenge. Despite being a goddess, Aphrodite was not omnipotent. Rose wouldn’t have avoided her for this long if she was. 

“I will not be a pawn for frivolous gods to push around at their whim.” Standing, Rose turned to Rani, a new fire in her body. For too long, she crept through the shadows, praying to be unnoticed. She only wanted to be free. Plans and contingencies flew through her mind, cogs fitting together like the gears she worked with every day to bring some order to her new life. 

Now Rani was the one to look away, “So you will be on your way. I saw that as well.” Last night had been quite the mess of images, but that path had burned brightly like starlight. She was only sad that she would not be walking it with Rose.  
The two goddesses walked slowly back to the Hall of Zeus, voices low and gentle between them. Who knew when they would have another chance to talk? She didn’t even get to say goodbye to her own brother. 

Hephaestus stood by the gates, keeping a careful eye out for them. 

“Where have you been?” The god asked, already turning to leave. 

“Nobody was home.” Rose answered easily enough. It was best to not name names while in earshot of any snooping, gossiping deities. 

“As long as you avoided that blasted hall this time.” Hephaestus grunted and Rose winced. She had once made the mistake of telling her mentor that she couldn’t help but be driven by curiosity to stop there. To mention not only had she done so again, but heard a voice this time calling to her would only stir up trouble. She bit her tongue. 

The return journey to the forge went much quicker, without the weight of a golden chariot to slow them down. Rose waited until they were well into the tunnels before telling her mentor what she had planned. 

Rose expected some resistance, an argument, but the god only studied her with a disturbing amount of sad understanding. 

“Go with my blessing. Remember that you have a home here, always.” His normally booming voice was quiet. Soft, even. Overwhelmed, she hugged him in a rare act of affection. Slowly, his arms came up to hug her back and all was ok, even for a moment. 

He helped her pack what little she had to her name in a rucksack. It had been enchanted to allow more room than expected. Still, her belongings rattled about in the space. A few extra clothes, her work apron and tools, one or two of her favorite projects, a book of poetry that had been a gift from her brother. Compared to most goddesses, it was a paltry amount. 

Night drifted over the countryside like a woolen blanket. It provided the perfect cover for a covert getaway. When Orion peeked his glittering head through the veil of black, Rose, Urania, and Hephaestsus crept out of the tunnel entrance. 

It was a quick journey to the nearest port, but hindered by their need for stealth and Hephaestus’ steed. The moon was nearly at its zenith by the time they stepped foot on the wooden planks of the docks. 

Rose wasn’t sure how they would be able to convince a ship to take her on as a passenger so suddenly. 

“One of the captains who makes berth here owes me a favor.” Hephaestus said when she mentioned it.

A sea breeze whispered through Rose’s hair as they drew even with the last pier. The shadow of cloth sails and towering masts loomed over the trio, and it became all too real. Mind spinning, she clutched Rani’s hand. Was she really about to leave the only place she’d ever called home?

Here, there was her work, her family, her own kind. Her own kind which barely acknowledged anyone beyond their own cliques and cursed each other without a second thought. She had never truly belonged on Olympus and the forge was no longer safe. She had no choice and the unfairness made her want to cry.

The goddess shook the tears away. Now was not the time for weakness. She would do what needed to be done. Out there, beyond the horizon, other worlds bloomed for her. She would find another forge, a new home, in China, Arabia, anywhere in Auradon. Rose only hoped it would be far enough from Aphrodite’s reach. 

Concerned with her friend’s silence, Rani squeezed her hand gently. 

“I know you have to... But I wish you wouldn’t go.” Tremors shook Rani’s voice, exposing just how upset she was. Why did it have to be her to tell the goddess that her worst nightmare might come true? Why did she have to be the one to see the future? Sometimes Rani despised her gift. It was usually outweighed by her love for it, but this time she would have given anything to never know the path ahead. 

Rose pressed her forehead to Rani’s, gratitude pouring out of her. If she did not have her family, she had her friend. For a few minutes, they remained together. Before tears could overwhelm her, Rani kissed her cheek and stepped back.

“It’s time.” Hephaestus’ rough voice broke them out of their bubble. Rose hadn’t noticed the Lochagos walking up to them and he stood with her mentor, the lines on his face a testament to his experience. 

The boat was already set to sail with the tide. Rose found an empty spot at the prow, keeping her eyes on the shoreline, on her friends as the crew pulled rope and released sails. Soon, the ship lurched forward, aided by a team of rowers to beat the current. 

Fingernails gripping the smooth, worn wood of the railing, Rose forced herself to look ahead to her new home. Auradon was only a week’s sail away and she needed to be ready for whatever her new life offered. 

And below the tang of salt on the wind, Rose could make out a hint of cedar, amber, and pomegranates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so as you can probably tell, I'm not going off the books here. Hercules and Meg aren't going to be in this really which I'll address later. Their descendants still go to Auradon prep tho. 
> 
> Also the geography doesn't matter in the book so it really doesn't matter here ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades is torn between fleeing from Auradon and staying with his family. Could he avoid the goddess that had come and ruined his life yet again? If their paths were to cross, would he be able to escape? He hoped to never find out, but fate has other plans...

A west wind tore through the tunnel after Hades. It chased him back into the shadows of the earth, its laughing voice giving no quarter and carrying undertones of a scent that was... otherworldly. The scent of the goddess who now held the power to destroy what little he’d built here. Sandalwood and smoke mocked him with a tint of jasmine.

Hades shook his head to clear the disorientating jumble of thoughts fighting for precedence. 

_ Did she see me? Or just sense my aura? _

_ What is she doing here? I don’t recognize her. _

_ Maybe I should stay on the Isle for a few days. _

Even as he thought it, the idea of hiding rankled him. This was  _ his _ home! For 20 years he was stuck in those tunnels, trapped behind the barrier and in a prison of his own mistakes. 

His promise to Mal that he wouldn’t start another war drifted through his mind. Hades growled, ripping off the beanie as he stalked back to the castle, letting his innate sense of direction guide him through the dank caves. He hadn’t actually expected any deities to be on board! 

Was he ever going to be allowed any peace? 

His foul mood followed him like a specter. Small earth-dwelling creatures scurried from his thunderous stride and ferns that fell from the walls like waterfalls curled back in on themselves as he passed. Their simple minds understood that Hades was not one to be trifled with. 

The tunnels led back up through cut limestone to the cellars of Beast’s castle. The walk was long enough that some of his vengeful energy had bled off. Already, Hades had at least 3 escape plans forming in his mind. But before he tried anything, he needed to talk to his daughter. He owed her that at least.

It didn’t take him nearly as long to find Mal this time. Monday and Friday mornings were reserved for open court where anyone could petition the King and Queen. Thankfully, Hades arrived in the main hall before anyone from the docks had. 

Keeping to the shadows, he slunk up behind Mal’s throne and waited for a break in the petitions to lean down and tap her arm. 

“What did you find out?” Like a true queen, Mal didn’t take her eyes off her subjects and kept her smile high. The current of tension that ran through her shoulders was clearly visible though. Ben remained quiet, although he cocked his head to listen.

"One of them is here. She was the last to leave." 

Mal swallowed hard. "She? It was a woman?"

"A goddess," Hades corrected. "But it must have been a lesser one. I didn’t recognize her, but that doesn't mean she won't know who I am on sight."

Their conversation halted when another subject approached the dais. Mal listened to their issue and resolved it speedily after a short conference with her fiancé. Turning back to her father, she whispered.

"Did she see you?" There was no reason to lie, she would find out soon enough when the crew would meet with the king and queen. But still, Hades wanted to spare his only daughter the pain of the truth. 

No more lies, he'd promised, at least not to family. Could he keep that vow? The bitter words came out before he could stop them.

"Yes. Even if she didn't see my face, she looked directly at me on the cliff." Hades sighed miserably. "She knows there's another god here."

Any response Mal had was cut short as the doors at the end of the hall swung open. The crew had arrived, accompanied by the smokey scent of the goddess.

Quick as a snake, Hades fell back, melting into the shadows with ease. His cowl remained up, granting him anonymity even in the airy atrium. With his Helmet of Invisibility lost to the ages back in Greece, he had imbued his coat with some of its properties. It paid to have use of his magic once more; he might need to use it more liberally than he expected if this turned into a battle. He released a hiss of displeasure at the thought. 

The crowds parted to allow the newcomers to approach the thrones, led by the Lochagos and the goddess. Interested despite himself, Hades scanned her up and down. There was no sign that she had any ties to the main 12. 

Instead of a dress like most goddesses wore, she had tight leather pants, laced up the sides. Her forest green top was tucked beneath her belt and loose at the sleeves. He made little attempt to not stare at the dangerous dip of the collar; all goddesses were beautiful, that was no secret.

But, this one was more than mere beauty. She radiated intensity, like a storm trapped in a bottle, from the untamed curl of her hair to her keen eyes. They shifted around the room, never resting, always on the lookout. For what, Hades wondered, it wasn’t like she would have any enemies here. 

Despite her unfamiliar face, it was still possible she would recognize him. Should he risk staying? He was still unsure; he couldn’t decide until he knew who this goddess was and why she was here. 

Ben stood to greet them, “Welcome to Auradon.” He tilted his head in a particularly regal manner. Hades only barely resisted rolling his eyes. “We have to admit that we weren’t expecting your arrival. Any ships from Greece weren’t expected until next month.

Hades had to hand it to the kid; he was getting good at asking for information without voicing an actual question. Maybe he was learning.

“We did not come to sell wares or deliver any shipments, this is true.” The Lochagos admitted. 

Ben gestured to the group. “Surely you and you’re crew aren’t on a pleasure cruise.” They shifted in place, their sun beaten skin and worn faces speaking for themselves.

“Our passenger wished to disembark here. We are merely passing through.” Finally the goddess stepped forward to speak.

“My name is Rose, a minor goddess of metalworking and the forge.” Definitely not associated with the main 12, other than maybe Hephestaus. Now Hades noticed the broad shoulders and strong hands that were undoubtedly from millenia of rough work. “Pelagius and his crew have been kind enough to bring me this far. Even in Greece, the kingdom of Auradon is mentioned with respect. I have come to find a new life, a new home.”

A goddess that wanted to leave Olympus? That was practically hearsay. 

“Well our borders are open to those who adhere to our laws, but perhaps a more in-depth discussion with our council is in order.” Mal spoke up, shoulders rigid, her tone a tad frantic. She leveled a look at Ben, trying to get him to understand they needed more time before agreeing with anything. 

Ben nodded, understanding her immediately as always. Open court was almost finished anyway, it wouldn’t be hard to move the goddess to another area so Mal could get Hades out of there. 

He opened his arms to the crowd, “Yes, if Pelagius and his crew would like to stay for a night or two, they are more than welcome. In the meantime, allow me to show you to our council chamber.” He held a hand out to the left, the opposite side of the atrium of Hades. 

Mal’s smile was as serene as a lotus flower, but underneath ran a current of pure panic. She waited on the dais to dismiss the court as Ben took the crew into the next room. She was about to turn to her father’s hiding spot when Rose halted, letting the rest of her group journey on ahead.

“I’m sorry if this oversteps any boundaries, but may I ask if there are any other deities in Auradon?” As she asked, her eyes swept the room one last time and lingered on the shadows behind the thrones. Mal felt her heart stop.

“Uh- No! I mean, that’s ok to ask, but no, not really.” She stammered out, feeling 16 years old again. Rose’s brow furrowed, but she reluctantly continued to the atrium. 

That was close. Mal sighed in relief and made sure the room was empty this time before whispering behind her. “Dad, we need to get you out of here.” 

Hades emerged from the dark, growling lowly. “She seems minor enough, but I won’t risk it. Odds are against us here, Mally.” His hands clenched into fists, smoke curling from the nape of his neck, exposing his smoldering frustration. “I’ll stay on the Isle for a few days, you need to figure out if this goddess is going to stick around.”

Mal nodded in agreement, giving her father a quick hug and retreating to the next room. Flipping his hood back up, Hades left through the other entrance and headed to his rooms. 

They were a sight better than that miserable cavern on the Isle and he was sad to leave them, even for a short time. 

_ Chased out, yet again. Just my lot in life I suppose.  _

His suitcase remained unpacked at the foot of the bed. The irony was not lost on him as he picked it up once more, ready to take it right back to where it came from. A swift check of the hallway to make sure it was deserted and he slipped out. 

_ Hopefully Mal and Ben can keep them occupied long enough for me to- Damn! _

Hades had barely turned a corner when he smacked into someone going the other way. Bracing himself, he glared down at the nearsighted idiot who couldn’t watch where they were going and met the fierce gaze of the very goddess he was trying to avoid. 

Her eyes widened almost comically and he floundered for something to say or do. Before he could get a word out, the goddess _ (Her name is Rose,  _ his brain supplied unhelpfully) leapt back. 

“I knew I felt another aura this morning!” She whispered, almost to herself instead of him. Fear was written plainly on her face, but surprisingly Hades didn’t see an ounce of accusation or disgust. 

“Uh-” He said eloquently. A million and one excuses flooded his mind, but not a single one seemed plausible. At least his signature blue hair was still hidden under his hood and she wasn’t threatening him yet. 

“Who the hell are you?” Her question, barked at him with a lot more bravado than she appeared to have, took a second to process. Hands raised in supplication, Hades scrambled to think of a way out of this.

“Just someone passing through, same as you.” A non-answer, but the best he could come up with under the circumstances. 

Rose snorted. “Please, gods don’t leave Olympus without a good reason.” Hades latched onto the telling response.

“And what’s your ‘good reason’?” He went on the defensive, desperate to draw attention from himself. She flinched and he knew he had her. It was so simple to twist the situation back in his favor, he had forgotten how fun it could be.

“There, see? No need to be nosy, darling. We can both just pretend we never saw the other and be on our way.” Hopefully she would be the one moving on, not him. 

He should have seen the shifting glint in her eyes, should have noticed the slip of her hand to her belt. To be honest, Hades didn’t think the goddess had it in her to actually pull a knife on him. She was clearly no Athena, but she definitely was a goddess of the forge. The blade she now held to his throat was alarmingly sharp, honed to a razor’s edge.

“That’s not good enough,” She snarled. “No one can know where I am.”

He had to admit, the knife was a surprise, but it took more than a tiny dagger to shake this god. Sighing like this happened to him daily, Hades knocked the hand aside and easily slammed her against the wall. 

Instead of submitting immediately, Rose clawed at the forearm he pressed against her chest to keep her pinned. It didn’t do much, but he gave her props for trying.

“Well, I tried to be fair, but it figures that you wouldn’t want to play nice.” He shrugged. “Now, would you like to try this again? Normally I would just eviscerate any fool that tries to hurt me, but I promised my daughter I would practice good faith and all that jazz.” 

She struggled for a few seconds longer, before conceding his advantage. 

“Fine. Let me go.” She spat. 

Slowly, Hades backed away, uncertain if she had any more tricks up her sleeve. On the plus side, she didn’t seem to recognize who he was. How odd, he was certain his charming big brother would have made sure every deity on Olympus would know how despicable he was. 

“Like I said, good faith. But if you come at me again, I’m not so old that I couldn’t put you in the ground.” His words didn’t hold any true threat, but she didn’t need to know that. When he was far enough away, he snatched up his suitcase again, fully intent on making his escape. 

“Wait! You’re leaving?” He glared back at Rose, wondering what her malfunction was. Did she want him gone or not? 

“Do I have your permission?” He couldn’t help the snarky tone. Biting her lip, she looked conflicted like she didn’t know the answer either. 

“How long have you been here? I mean, when did you leave Olympus?” Oh, he had to be careful now.

“Longer than you’ve been alive, I’ll bet. You seem pretty young for a goddess.” 

“2000 years isn’t exactly young.” She only just barely resisted the urge to cross her arms, determined not to appear childish. With the exception of Hephaestus, she had limited experience with older deities. The former god of the Underworld chuckled.

“When you’ve been around like I have, sweetheart, 2000 years is nothing,” So, she was born after his exile, huh? Maybe he could turn this in his favor. His narrowed gaze focused more closely on her, pinning her under his intense eyes. He may be a has-been, but he hadn’t lost his touch of intimidation. 

“Listen, clearly we both have secrets, we’re both just trying to keep outta hot water, so how about we call a truce?” Hades stuck out a hand, a charming grin on his face. “Auradon could be big enough for the two of us.” 

If this worked, then he wouldn’t have to keep running. It was the last thing he wanted to do, now that he had Mal back in his life, but he refused to be dragged back to that god-forsaken mountain. 

He just prayed the desperation in his soul didn’t show in his eyes. 

He saw the same uncertainty and hesitant hope on Rose’s face. A hundred thoughts and questions must have flashed through her mind before she slowly accepted his hand.

“Truce... Now give me my knife back.” 

Hades couldn’t help the triumphant smirk, even as he twirled the dagger in his hand to present it to Rose, pommel first. He adamantly ignored the lurch in his stomach at the way her eyes followed him down the hall back to his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took a while to publish this, but I just finished a big move and had to get some free time from work. Again no beta, so if theres any errors, oh well!! jk, just message me. 
> 
> Please comment and/or bookmark!


End file.
